Un sueño muy real
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Ella vive en su mente, el vive en su corazón, ¿será posible que puedan estar juntos a traves de sus sueños?


**Hola a todos. Ahora no tardé tanto en subir algo nuevo, debo decir que leí un hermoso libro y me inspiró a escribir este fic que ya lo tengo listo, pero lo intercalaré con los otros**

**Shun: deberías concentrarte solo en los otros 3**

**Anzu: lo estoy haciendo, solo que los subiré después**

**Masquerade: deberías agradecer que escribe sobre ti**

**Anzu: Eso mismo. sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Oscuridad. Total y completa oscuridad. Todas las noches era igual: aparecía en un enorme salón completamente oscuro, sin poder ver nada claramente comenzaba a caminar hacia el centro del salón. Con cada paso que daba, unas diminutas lámparas que colgaban del techo se encendían una por una hasta iluminar completamente el lugar…y a ella.

Durante más de dos meses había soñado con ella, el sueño nunca cambiaba; el salón se iluminaba completamente mostrándola en el centro, esperándome como todas las noches. No sabía quién era, cómo se llamaba, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad existía, lo único que sabía era que estaba enamorado de ella. Estar enamorado de un sueño, ¿acaso era posible?

Me acerqué más a ella, coloqué mis manos en su cintura mientras ella colocaba las suyas alrededor de mi cuello. Comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta por todo el lugar, el mismo vals de siempre que aunque no sabía su nombre, lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Empezamos a bailar mientras me perdía en sus ojos como cada noche.

Todo se sentía y se veía tan real que me costaba creer que era un sueño, que ella no era real. La veía tan claramente: sus cabellos naranjas peinados en una coleta alta adornada por una pequeña tiara plateada, sus ojos color chocolate mirando tierna y fijamente los míos, esa hermosa sonrisa que jamás desaparecía de su rostro y su vestido rosa pálido que lucía elegantemente, todo eso la hacía lucir como toda una princesa, mi princesa.

No habíamos cruzado palabra alguna jamás, no había escuchado su voz, pero eso no era necesario para que la entendiera y ella a mí. Seguimos bailando siguiendo la música que parecía interminable, hasta que un desesperante chillido me regresó a la realidad.

Abrí mis ojos y voltee a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama donde estaba la causa de que despertara: mi reloj digital marcando las seis en punto mientras sonaba la alarme. Desconecté el reloj y me levanté perezosamente de la cama para prepararme e ir a la academia. Una vez listo tomé mi guitarra que descansaba junto a la puerta, mi mochila y salí de mi casa.

Me tomó unos minutos llegar a mi destino: "La prestigiosa academia de artes culturales de Tokio". Vaya nombrecito para una escuela, pero no decía nada más que la verdad: aquella academia era reconocida mundialmente, muchos de los más grandes artistas en el mundo eran egresados de la institución, en especial en el área musical. Desde pequeño soñaba con compartir la música que creaba con las personas y ver que disfrutaban oírla. Si quería cumplir aquel anhelo, tenía que estudiar en este lugar.

A mis 19 años, ya tenía marcado lo que quería hacer con mi vida: tocar mi música alrededor del mundo. Para los pocos amigos que tenía, ese plan mío sonaba demasiado ambicioso, pero yo sabía que lo lograría.

-Shun…tierra llamando a Shun

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Dan?

-Amigo, otra vez estabas en las nubes. No me digas que estabas pensando en tu noviecita imaginaria

-Eso no te incumbe. Y no, no estaba pensando en ella

-Tranquilo, solo me preocupa que te la pases pensando en alguien que ni siquiera existe, no es para que te enojes.

Dan Kuso, mi mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque también calificaría como mi compañero de trabajo. Dan me ayudaba mucho cuando no podía encontrar la melodía perfecta para una canción, a cambio yo le ayudaba con la, según él, difícil tarea de completar las letras de algunas de sus composiciones.

-No me la paso pensando en ella, simplemente…

-Simplemente estás enamorado de ella

-Yo no diría enamorado, más bien intrigado. No dejo de pensar en que ya la he visto antes. No se cuando ni donde, pero la he visto

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Una novia. De seguro así dejas de soñar con la chica misteriosa y sueñas con una real

-No necesito conseguir novia para eso

-Quizá no, pero no es mala idea. Hace mucho que no tienes una cita, la última que tuviste fue con Sellon y eso sucedió hace 2 años

-Vamos, no es tanto tiempo. Saldré con alguien cuando encuentre a la indicada, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos que llegaremos arde a la primera clase

Talvez Dan no estaba tan errado, tal vez debía buscar una chica con la cual pasar el tiempo, pero era algo imposible. En esos momento, solo había una chica con la que quería estar, y era la chica que vivía sólo en mis sueños, mi hermosa princesa.

* * *

**Anzu: ya se que es bastante corto, pero vendría siendo como la introducción, ya los otros capítulos serán mas largos**

**Shun: paresco un loco**

**Anzu: no, ya todo mejorará**

**Masquerade: el libro….**

**Anzu: a si, el libro en el que me inspiré fue "Soñando despierta" de Carla Medina, en verdad se los recomiendo**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, QUEJAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Como dice Demi Lovato: Stay Strong **

_**Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
